Adrian O'Noct
Former Marine Captain Adrian O'Noct is a fugitive deserter of the Claydric Military, having been charged with treason. Bringing his power armor and advanced weaponry into the Atherium Wasteland, he seeks to avoid the Claydric Military's Chasers and clear his name. Appearance Beneath the power armor, Adrian appears as a well disciplined and strong soldier. Muscled build and fair skin aside, his ancestral red hair and green eyes is a clear indicator of his Claydric heritage. He stands tall at 6'6 and wears his hair short, but spiked upwards. Personality He is very subdued, diligent, and disciplined. He knows to get the job done by any means. Even if it means bending rules and pushing past expectations. He is very adaptable to a given scenario and he constantly tries to be aware of his surroundings and resources in order to best utilize them. He does, however, have a strong sense of right and wrong and weighs his decisions carefully, but quickly. Equipment & Skills Inventory Apparel Adrian's CNA Power Armor is a Claydric Night Assault armor set that offers high protection and durability while sacrificing movement speed and manueverability. It camouflages well in the dark, hence the term "Night Assault" in its designation. It makes little noise thanks to the carbon fiber weave around the heavy steel plating and can withstand the force of a high yield missile. However, it requires a power supply to run at top efficiency, otherwise it powers down and ejects the wearer. What he wears out of the power armor is a light set of stealth combat armor used for reconnaissance and special operations. Using segmented pieces of carbon fiber plating over a black jumpsuit, it can withstand the force of a .45 and keep a laser shot from melting through, but not multiple hits at once. Weapons *'Skyfury MK3 Gatling Pulse Cannon:' A heavy handheld machine gun capable of firing electrical laser blasts that can stun or disintegrate flesh as well as overload electrical systems in power armor and various others technologies, the Mark 3 utilizes two settings and stores two hundred power packs in its ammo drum. The primary trigger fires rapid bolts of laser induced electricity through the emitters, one at a time, consuming a single power pack per shot. The secondary trigger fires a powerful beam of energy from all three emitters including a central accelerator tube that can decimate electrical systems and disintegrate flesh, consuming twenty charges worth of power packs. *'Nightfire Plasma Pulse Pistol:' Can fire lethal and nonlethal bolts of plasma with an effective range of 50 meters with a foldable reflex sight, suppressor, and a ten charge capacity. A secondary lense can unfold to create a short range about *'Enforcer Shock Batons:' A pair of telescopic batons with weighted ends and a current running through them from the handle, they are used by law enforcement and covert agents alike to incapacitate an opponent with lethal or nonlethal pulses of electricity. *Combat Knife Misc *'PAL:' Personal Archive Link - Wrist mounted for hands-free use, the Advanced Personal Data Assistant is an invaluable tool in keeping track of vitals and providing access to the internet by satellite, allowing for media to play, connect to radios, and so on. Vehicle *'Hyena-Class Light Pursuit Vehicle' Fighting Style With six years of combat experience in several more years of training, Adrian possesses skill in advanced fighting and tactics. These skills are best used in his covert operations. In his power armor, he typically utilizes typical juggernaut tactics, laying in heavy fire behind heavy near-impenetrable armor. His movement is slowed to a light jog, but his physical strength is enhanced by the micro-motors in the armor. Out of his power armor, he keeps a quick and sneaky movement, utilizing precise marksmanship and marital arts with his plasma weapons and shock batons respectively. In his Hyena-Class LPV, he possesses competent skill behind the wheel, but is less focused on it and uses offensive driving and his pulse cannon. History The son of a Claydric Marine Colonel, Adrian grew up with the soldier's lifestyle all his life. All of his life, he learned to have strength, discipline, and integrity, training under his older siblings in preparation of his eventual military service. When he turned 16, he enlisted in the Claydric Marine Corps and rose through the ranks through his strength and determination and his ability to adapt to a given situation. He was part of skirmishes along the Clayd-Atheri border involving the destruction of possibly invasive troop positions, usually at night. However, he began to question his orders when he and his squad were sent on a high-priority mission into a non strategic region of Atherium, where a family consisting of a human, and elf, and their two children lived. While their official orders were to "extract" the elf and the children, he recognized an abduction when he saw them; no connections with Claydrin, no crimes committed, just living peacefully while trying to make a life for themselves in the Wasteland. Instead of carrying out the order, he had his squad return to Claydrin where he was then court martialed without proper justification for the order he was given. With his faith in his own government betrayed, he decided to escape into Atherium with his equipment, a car, and with all electronic means of tracking him removed. Author's Notes *I neither own nor claim copyright on the image above. Category:Steve's Stuff Category:Character Category:Fourth Era Category:Male Category:Human Category:Accepted Character